Runaway
by pichuo
Summary: Naruto was alone his entire life utile he meets Hinata and Toko. Soon they will meet friends and enemies on there journey. There will probably be some crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Runaway chapter one: Three friends

Hey guys this will be my first fanfiction so go easy on me. I'm making up charecters in this story. Okay on with the show.

Disclamier: I don't own naruto or his carecters.

"Get back here Demon'' one man yelled.

Naruto a boy who has been alone his entire life was running from villagers. He didn't do aynthing was hungry so he went to buy some food and next thing he was getting chased by villagers for tring to buy food. **A/N Stupid right?**

Then suddenly somewon Naruto never seen before stood before him. He had white hair, a cloak and a leaf headband and he looked like he was Naruto's age."Why are you running from them'' he asked." A ninja he will kill the demon'' One man yelled. "This isn't right he didn't do anything wrong and if you guys move , lets just say i'ts going to be a lot blood aroud here '' He said. The men ran away scared to death. " Thanks'' Naruto said. "No prob I'm Toko'' the kid said. " I'm Naruto''Naruto said. The two became friends ever since then.

One week later

Naurto was alone again. Toko was out on a misson because he's a ninja. Naruto was on the swing alone.

"U-um'' a timid voice said.

Naruto turned his head to see a lavender eyed girl with purple hair and lavender cloths.

"D-do you want to play'' she asked.

" Sure '' Naruto said as he got of the swing.

"I-i'm Hinata w-whats yours?'' Hinata asked.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.'' Naruto and stuck out his hand to shake.

N-n-nice to meet y-you naruto and shook his hand.

" Wanna go on the swing and i'll push you'' Naruto said.

" Sure'' Hinata said and got on swing .

"Why are you talking to me'' Naruto asked as he pushed Hinata

" H-huh'' Hinata said

"Everywone evoids me and don't want to talk to me''

" I- I try to play with you sooner but my father wouldn't let me" Hinata said.

"How are you playing you playing with me now?'' Naruto asked.

"He's in a-a meeting.'' Hinata said.

"Oh. Hey do you want to be friends?'' Naruto asked

"H-huh'' Hinta said

"Friends they look out for each other.'' Naruto said.

"Yeah'' Hinata said.

"Hinata what are you doing near him''. A man yelled coming towards them and grabbed hinata's hand.

"B-but father.''

" Don't but father me were going home now'' He said and they walked to the compound.

"They all hate me'' naruto whispered

 **One week later**

"Freak'' a boy yelled to Naruto.

Freak Naruto thouth and ran home.

Naruto looked at his apartment

"Thats the last straw i'm running away '' Naruto said and packed his things.

Then Naruto heard knocking on his door.

He opened hi door two come face to face with Hinata and Toko.

" Hey guys.''Naruto said not believeing they were there.

" Hey Naruto'' Toko said.

"Why a-are you wereing a backpack?'' Hinata asked

"I'm running away guys'' Naruto said.

" What why'' the both asked

"Beacause I hate everywone here except you two!'' Naruto yelled.

"S-so your running away because everywone hates you'' Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded. "Well were coming with you, besides friends look out for each other'' Toko nodded.

"Okay but you guys have to pack your things were getting outta here meet at the gate'' Naruto said.

So everywone got readey.

 **10 min later at the gate**

 **"Sorry I'm late'' Hinata said seeing her friends at the gate.**

 **"Your not late were early'' Naruto said.** Hinata turned red.

"Okay leave the guards to me'' Toko said.

They walked up to the guards.

"Hey were are you going''

"Were on a mission'' Toko said

 **"** Oh''

"Well see ya'' the kids said and ran away.

''What was that about''

 **In the forest**

The kids stoped runing out of breath.

"Well I think we should go to suna.

"I agree'' Naruto said

"m-me t-to'' Hinata said

"Alright lets go'' Toko said as they headed to Suna

 **Whoo i'm done with the chapter. Next chapter they will meet Garra.**

 **Rewiew!**


	2. Garra

okay here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"I'm tired how much longer guys '' Naruto wined

"5 hours Naruto'' Toko said simply.

"What'' Naruto yelled.

"D-Don't worry N-Naruto we'll g-get to suna before you know it'' Hinata said.

"Lets take a break guys'' Naruto said sitting down.

"Alright'' his two best friends said as they sat down.

"Here guys'' Naruto said and gave them a PBJ from his backpack.

"Thanks Naruto'' they both said.

"Hey Toko why do you want to go to Suna?'' Naruto asked as he ate his sandwitch

"I don't know I just want to go there for some reason''Toko said as he ate his sandwitch

"S-should we get going'' Hinata said finishing her sandwitch and getting up

"Yeah" Naruto and Toko said also finshing there sandwitches and got up

So they headed for Suna yet again.

 **5 hours later at suna gates.**

 **"** Okay guyshere's the plan, we get in when they are changing gaurds" Toko said.

"Got it'' they said.

In the middle of changing gaurds they got in suna and started to look around and they found a playground and a spiky haired kid siting alone.

"Poor kid i'm gonna go talk to him'' Naruto thougth and the kids walked up to the kid.

"Hi'' Naruto greeted.

"Hi'' the kid said with saddness in his voice.

"What's your name'' Toko asked the kid

"Garra'' Garra said

"You wanna play tag G-Garra'' Hinata said.

"Sure'' Garra said

They did there intro and played tag for an hour and then they sat on the swing.

"Aren't you going home'' Garra asked.

"No we travel'' Toko said.

"Cool, hey can I go with you guys my family hates me'' Garra

"S-sure'' Hinata said

"I'ts cool with me'' Toko said

"Yeah'' Naruto said

"Great,I'll go pack my things'' Garra said as he ran home and came back with a backpack.

"Alright I'm ready''Garra said.

"Everywone get around me'' Toko said.

The kids got around Toko.

 **"Hidden leaf ninja teleport** "Toko said and leaves circled around them and when the leaves setteld they were in the forest.

"Wait we could have teleported to suna the whole time?!'' Naruto said.

"Yep I didn't feel like doing the first time we got there'' Toko said.

"L-lets just go guys'' Hinata said.

"Yeah'' everywone said as they headed off again.

 **There's chapter 2 guys sorry it took so long guys**

 **Review!**


	3. Haku

Third chapter is here guys.

Chapter 3: Haku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The four kids were taking a rest,Naruto and Garra were training,Toko were sharping his knives and Hinata was taking a nap.

"Hey Toko come train with us" Naruto said

"Yeah Toko come train with us"Garra said.

"Alright''Toko said siting down his knives.

"I'll go first''Naruto said charging at Toko.

Naruto was trying to punch Toko but he doged or bloked it.

Naruo was getting mad and **Wham**.

Toko punched Naruto and Naruto went flying next to hinata.

"Ow''Naruto groaned.

"Maybe I over did it''Toko thougth.

"My turn''Garra said atacking with his sand.

Just like Naruto he doged it.

" **Sand prision** ''Garra said and Toko was traped in a ball of sand.

" **Chidori stream** ''Toko said as electricity was comsuming the sand making it collasp.

 **Pow** and Garra got knocked out.

"To easy'' Toko said to himself.

So Toko carried everywone until he saw snow.

He woke everywone and when Hinata saw Naruto she almost fainted.

Everywone bucled up to see a hotel a litle while later.

"Transform'' Toko said as he turned into his older vershion

"I got this guys''Toko said and they walked into the hotel

"Hello may I help you''A cute looking woman asked.

"Yes I'd like a room for us,One adult and three kids.

"Here you go'' the woman said and gave them a key.

Once they got in the room Toko undid the jutsu.

"I'm going to tak a walk guys'' Toko said and jumped out the window.

A little while later when Toko was walking he saw a Girl his age sitting on the sidwalk with a T-shirt and geans

"Isn't she cold"Toko thougth and walked up to the girl.

"Hi'' He said

"Hi''the girl said

"Were are your parents''Toko asked

"Dead''the girl said

"Were do you live'' Toko asked

"Nowhere'' she replied

"Hey come with me and my friends I don't want you to freeze to death'' Toko said

"Sure,I'm Haku'' she said

"I'm Toko''Toko said "and are you a boy or a girl''

"Boy''She...he said

"Oh well lets go'' Toko said as they walked back to the hotel.

 **There you have it, they meet haku.**

 **Please reveiw.**


	4. Truth or dare

I'm back guys with the forth chapter.

Disclamier:I don't own Naruto.

Truth or dare

"Hey guys whats up'' Toko said from the hotel window with Haku behind him.

"Hey Toko whose that''Garra asked pointing to Haku.

"Guys this is Haku,Haku the yellow haird dude is Naruto,the one with red hair is Garra,and the girl is Hinata''Toko said

"N-Nice t-to h-have anothor girl here''Hinata said.

"I'm a boy''Haku said.

"...''

"...''

"...''

"What''Garra,Naruto and Hinata yelled.

"I get it alot'' Haku said  
''Hey lets play a game''Toko said

"Alright''Everywon said

"Lets play truth or dare''Toko said.

"Alright I'll go first,Garra truth or dare'' Naruto asked

"Dare me''Garra said

"I dare you to tell me why you like sand''Naruto said

"I was born to like sand,It always protects me''Garra explained

"Oh''Naruto said

"Alright Toko truth or dare''Garra asked

"Dare''Toko said

"I dare you to not worry about kinves for the day''Garra said

"Fine,Hinata truth or dare''Toko said with a evil smirk on his face

"U-Um''Hinata Studdered

If she pick truth she is going to have to tell the the truth about liking if she picks dare it will have to be something thaat involes Naruto.

"D-D-D-D-Dare'' she stutered

"I dare you to Hug Naruto''

"...''

"...''

"...''

"...''

Dead siclince

Hinata walked over to Naruto and huged him then passed out

"Alright Haku truth or dare''

"Truth''Haku said

"Whisper in my my ear why were you alone'' Toko said

Haku Wispered something in Toko ear.

When fineshed Toko said "Wow''

"I'm going to bed'' Naruto said

"Us too''Everywon said

So Naruto carried hinata to bed and layed down.

When Naruto was asleep Toko said "Hey guys can you guys help me prank Naruto''

"Sure''Haku and Garra said

Then they got to work

 **BOOM Truth or dare is done.**

 **Next chapter will be here soon**

 **Reveiw**


	5. Kyko and kim

Me: Hey guys I'm back

Naruto: What's this chapter about

Me:You have to read it

Naruto:Aw

Disclamier:I don't own Naruto

Naruto woke up to feel light wheght on him. He opened his eyes fully to see Hinata on him.

"What is going on''Naruto yelled in his head.

Then Hinata woke up to see she was laying on her crush.

Red as a tomato Hinata studerred "N-N-N-Naruto''

Then they heard a snicker. The two kids went to the foot of the bed to see Toko,Garra, and Haku trying not to laugh.

"Guys why did you do that''Naruto asked

"We thought it would be funny...and it was''Garra said laughing

 **Knock Knock**

The kids froze. They jumped out the window leaving the bill and a tip.

"Alright guys lets go" Naruto said and they hit the road again

 **1 Hour Later**

"Shadow clone jutsu''Naruto yelled as another Naruto appeared

"Good Naruto''Toko said

"Now what'' Hinata asked

"I'm going to teach you guys cool jutsu'' Toko said

" **Aw yeah** '' Naruto screamed

" Not so loud'' Everyone remarked

Then it started ran until they saw a Two kids under a wooden stand so they also got under the wooden stand one boy one girl. they both had long white and that white cloths the girl had white eyes the boy had blue.

"Hi''Haku said

"Hi'' The girl replied

"Those eyes are you huguy"Toko asked the girl

"Yep" the girl replied

"What's your name" The boy asked speaking for the first time

"Toko''

"Naruto"

"Haku''

"Garra''

"Hinata''

"I'm Kyko and this is Kim (Kimmimaro)''Kyko said

"Sup''Kim said

"Are you guys alone''Naruto asked

"Yes... Are you evil people''Kim asked

"No of course not''Garra said

"Okay Kim can we talk''Kyko said

After a few shouts and yells the siblings come back

"If it's okay we'd like to go with you''Kyko asked with a Bruised Kim beside her

"Sure'' Everyone said except Toko who was asleep

"WAKE UP'' the group yelled

"Woah are we being attacked... Oh what is it'' Toko said irratated for being woken up

"Can we join your group'' Kyko asked

"Sure'' Toko said

"Yeah'' Kim yelled

"Yes'' Kyko cheered

"Welcome to the group guys'' Haku said

"Yeah lets go'' Naruto said as they took of.

Me: Whoo done with the chapter

Naruto: Now what

Hinata: Naruto he won't tell us you gotta wait till next chapter

Naruto: how do you know

Me: she asked before you

Garra: makes sense when you think about it

Naruto: Where did you come from

Toko: Been here for a while Naruto

Naruto: Oh let me Know when Haku,Kyko, and Kim comes

Haku: right here naruto

Naruto:(Faints)

Me: lets hope he's okay but can you review and Kyko stay away from the cookie

Kyko:(Stuff cookie in her mouth)

Me: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me: That's It!

Kyko: Not worth a cookie (runs for her life)

Me: Get back here (runs after her)

Hinata: Well be here for the next chapter

Toko: Please reveiw


	6. 7 Family

Me: I'mmmmm BBBBBBBBBBBaaaaaaacccckkkkkkkkk

Naruto: you sound like a killer

Me: ^-^

Naruto: your a a killer

Me: No I just like to smile

Naruto: _rrrrriiiiggggghhhhtttttt_

Me:Well I don't own Naruto right Hinata

Hinata: Right but he'll be mine sooner or later

Me and Naruto: You okay Hinata

Hinata:(Laughs evily)

Me: Hinata has gone made but lets get on with the story but first (pushes Hinata in a closet)

Hinata : hey

Me: (locks door)

Hinata: You haven't heard the last of me

Me: Now we can get on with the story

 **Disclamier: I don't own Naruto**

 **1 month later**

They trio had grown since they met Kyko and Kim and they bonded alot over time but they were in the forest when Toko had called a meeting.

"Alright I have to tell you guys something

"Okay'' Everyone said

"I have the Two tails inside me'' Toko said

"...''

"...''

"...''

Dead scilence

"well it's okay with me''Naruto said

"Us too''

"Okay,I also have more news''Toko said

"What''Everyone said

What Toko said next shocked them to thier core especally Naruto

"I'm Naruto's Cousin Toko uzumaki''

"...''

"...''

"...''

"Where were you''Naruto said

"What do you mean''Toko asked

"WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME WHEN I WAS GETTING BEATEN ALIVE AND ALL ALONE''Naruto yelled with tears coming out his eyes

"Listen Naruto you wern't the only one like that''Toko said

"Huh''Naruto asked

 _flashblack_

 _a young 5 year old Toko ran as the man tried to bet him up_

 _"why''Toko asked himself_

 _his parents was killed by someone he called himeself Tobi_

 _flashback in the flashback_

 _Tobi had just killed Toko's parent's just in front of him_

 _Tobi:do you feel fear two tails_

 _Toko was very scared but maneged to get out_

 _Toko:T-t-t-t-t-t-t-two t-t-t-tails?_

 _Tobi: Oh you don't know you have a demon inside you_

 _Toko:Me?_

 _Tobi:Yes and know that I have killed your parents I will go after your antie kushina_

 _Toko:Why havn't you done enough_

 _Tobi:Your antie has the nine tails and I need it and I will need you soon enough_

 _Toko:How many of them are there_

 _Tobi: nine_

 _Toko:Are you going to kill me because if you are why haven't you yet_

 _Tobi:Like I said I need you_

 _Tobi:well I'm off and when you get older I'll come get you_

 _Tobi telaported away_

 _Toko:When you do_

 _Toko'sblue eye's turned yellow_

 _Toko:(Dark voice)I'll kill you_

 _end of flashback in the flashback_

 _Ever since then Toko trained to destroy Tobi_

 _end of flashback_

Toko told them the entire thing

"I'm sorry Toko I didn't know''Naruto said with sorrow

"And Toko Your not alone''Hinata said without a single stuter

"Yeah you got us''Garra said

"Yeah that counts right'' Kyko said

"Yeah I think of you guys as family''Toko said with a smile

"Me too'' Haku said

"Me three'' Kim said

"So were family know huh'' Toko asked

Yeah were going to rebuild the uzumaki clan''Naruto exclamied

"Thank's guys'' Toko said and they had a seven way hug

Me:Longest chapter ever and a sad one but we learned a little more about Toko

Toko:Feels good to let that go

Naruto:Hey do you guys feel that

They turn around to see hinata with her bloodline active and a massive killer arua

Hinata: I'm BBBBaaaaaccckkkk

Me:She got out the closet run! (Toko,Me and Naruto runs)

Hinata:Please review while I hunt them down (runs after them)


	7. 7 Naruto vs Tobi

Runaway: Naruto vs. Tobi

Me: Hey guys I'm back and Hinata doesn't want to kill me now

Hinata:Yep

Naruto:So what's up with this chapter

Me: Fighting sence thats all I'm going to tell you

Toko: sorry Naruto

Naruto: aw man

 **Disclamier: I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto and Hinata would have been when they were kids.**

The gang was taking a break in a forest.

"Hey Toko can I talk to you''Garra asked

"Sure'' Toko said

They walked away from the group

"Toko I'm a demon''Garra said

"Your not a demon you have a demon inside you''Toko said with a smile

"Thanks I have the one tails''Garra said

"Hey demon our not your still Garra uzumaki''Toko said **(If you don't get it read last chapter)**.

"Thanks I needed that '' Garra said with a smile and huged Toko

Toko returned the hug just like a brother would

They headed back to the group to see every one training

"Hey Toko can you help Me with this jutsu" Asked Naruto

"Oh rasengan''Toko said

40 min later Naruto got the jutsu down

"Thanks I'm gonna take a walk''Naruto said

"Alright''Toko said

Naruto dashed into the forest

 **Naruto**

Naruto found a huge plain

"Wow'' Naruto exclaimed

Then outta nowhere a man was standing 7 feet away from naruto

He Wore a black hoodie that covered his whole body except his mask that was tiger like stipes

"Come with me'' He said

"No way I don't even know your name''Naruto yelled

"My name is Tobi'' Tobi said

"T-Tobi''Naruto asked

"Yes know that you know my name come with me'' Tobi said

"No''Naruto said

"why''tobi asked

"I heard about you, you killed my couzins parents so know I hope your ready'' Naruto said

Naruto made 20 shadow clones and surronded Tobi.

Each clone tried to attack but Tobi simply doged and attacked at the same time

 **"Wind barrage** **''** Naruto and the remianing 10 yelled thriew 10 barrages out of their mouths making it 110 wind barrages.

It made a huge expolsion

 **With group**

"What was that''kyko said worried

"Naruto''Toko said as he dashed toward the blast

 **Naruto**

Naruto was stunned Tobi was fine and didn't have a scrach

Tobi somened a huge gatair

"You done'' He asked

Naruto used his best moves but when one Naruto thought would land one, It went through him

 _"I got one more move but I don't have enough chakra''Naruto thought_

Then as he thought a cage appeared in his mind.

?:I will help you

Naruto:Who are you

Kuruma:Kuruma

Naruto:Thank you

In the real world Naruto leaked out red chakra

"The nine tails''

Naruto dashed toward Tobi with X speed But Tobi blocked it with the gatair some how

Then Tobi tried to hit Naruto with his wepon but he jumed up and formed a rasengan

"Hn''

Tobi blocked it with his gatair

but he looked up Naruto had 1,000 shadow clones and they all had a rasengan in their hand

"AAAHHH'' They all yelled

"Rasengan''

Tobi tried to use his gatair to block it but failed

He got caught in the explosion

Naruto who had 0 more chakra said

"It's called Multi rasengan mega barrage''

But somehow

"Seems your fresh out of chakra''

He teleported

Naruto turned but Tobi grabed Naruto by the shirt

"This battle is over you tried but I win'' Tobi said as he looked at naruto with a red eye that looked like a shireken. As he tried to teleport with Naruto

"SO WHAT''Naruto yelled as he grabbed a kunia an tried to cut Tobi but he grabbed Naruto's hand

Naruto let go to reveal a paper bomb

It's blast made Tobi let Naruto go

"MY FIST HAS A LOTTA POWER AND A LOTTA THOUGHTS BACKING THEM UP,THIS IS GONNA HURT"Naruto yelled as he punched Tobi's mask even Tobi felt that punch

Tobi Mask Cracked a little

Naruto wasn't done He slamed Tobi's Face to the ground and that sent Naruto flying

Naruto fell on his face

He sat up then got up on his feet

Tobi came out of the smoke

"Still not dead''Naruto asked

"Nope'' Tobi said

Naruto Hoped that something woud help him

Naruto was lucky

A dozen knives went strait for Tobi

He doged them

A figure stood In Front of Naruto

"Toko''

"That's me" Toko said with a smirk

End of Naruto vs Tobi

Me:Longest chapter EVER but worth it that was good

Hinata and Kyko:He could have been killed if Toko hadn't saved him

Me: I know

Hinata:Grr

Kyko:I hope Toko will be okay

Me:Awwwww Kyko and Toko sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Kyko:Stop

ME:Fine but guys please reveiw But lookout Im starting a new story called Team champion

You'll know the details once you see it until then peace out


	8. Toko vs Tobi

Toko vs Tobi

Me:Last chapter Toko saved Naruto when Naruto tecnally lost to Tobi

Garra:Can I fight Tobi

Kim: Me too

Haku:Me three

Me: _sure_

Kyko: I hope Toko will be alright

Me:You sure do love Toko do you

Kyko:Yes I-I-I mean No

Me:On with the story while I tease Kyko about having A crush on Toko

 **Disclamier:I don't own Naruto**

"You alright Naruto'' Toko asked

"Yeah''Naruto said

Toko turned to Tobi with a very scary glare

"Your couzin is a very good fighter''Tobi said

"I know that but now that Naruto warmed you up I can take you out'' Toko said

"Hn''Tobi muttered

Toko threw a dozen knives that were electrucuted

Of course they went threw Tobi and went behind Tobi on the ground

 **"Lightning flicker''** Toko said as he snaped his fingers

Everything around the knives including Tobi got electrucuted

Tobi fell to the ground but got right back up

Toko then used tiajutsu

Tobi blocked the punches and kicks but one punch landed

 **"Lightning drill''** Toko said as his hand had lightning on it and Toko was still punching Tobi so the jutsu sent Tobi flying.

 **"Fire ball jutsu''** Tobi yelled and somehow fire came out his mask

Toko barly doged the fire ball and then used his blade to attack

Tobi blocked his attack with his chains and punched then kicked Toko

Toko then went flying

Once Toko landed Toko used another jutsu he ran toward Tobi and yelled

 **"Beam of light''** and cut Tobi in the arm

"Your parent's almost had the same moves before I killed them" Tobi said

Toko stopped and said " You should have not have said that''

"Why''Tobi asked

"That's why''Toko said

Me:Cliffhanger rocks but just to let you know this is going to be a crossover from games and shows. Next chapter **Overflowing hatred.**

Review please


	9. Overflowing hatred: Two tails unleashed

chapter 9 overflowing hatred

Me:Sup guys Im back.

Naruto:That last chapter made me look like a total wimp

Me:You was gonna lose witheir you like it or not

Naruto:...

Toko:Why did I say thats why? At the end

Me: read the chapter

Toko: ...

Me: whatever

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

"That why" Toko said as he looked at Tobi with yellow eyes

 _"the two tails"_ Tobi and Naruto thought

Suddenly blue chakra with hints of black came leaking out of Toko

"Yes, Hate me" Tobi said

Toko roared sending Tobi back a bit

 _"I gotta get help"_ Naruto thought as he ran back to camp

"Show me the power of the Two Tails" Tobi said running to Toko

 **"Lightning clone cobination"** Toko said as 2 clones appeared Next to him and he ran toward Tobi

The Toko's took out their blades and stared attacking

Tobi manged to block all the attacks using his chains

 **"Lightning drill"** Toko said as his fist got covered with lightning and he punched Tobi in the face

 **"fire ball jutsu"** Tobi yelled

Two Toko's jumed out the way but one tood there and got overcame by the fire

Or he would If he was't overpowered by the Two tails

 **''Roar"** Toko roared and the fireball depirsed

 **"Chidori blade"** Toko said as he ran at Tobi at light speed

Tobi moved out the way only to get cut in the arm

"Aaaaaaaah"Tobi screamed as he felt electricity run trought his body

 _'' Imagine if it was a direct hit"_ Tobi thought in pain

Toko smirked showing his sharp teeth

Tobi ran toward Toko with a Kunia

 **"Chidori sharp spear"** Toko said in a calm voice as his hand raised andelectrcity shot out and pierced threw his body

Tobi stoped moving only to teleport out

Tobi fell on his knee

"Amazing,So much power"Tobi excliamed

 **"Time to die''Toko said**

Tobi did't even flinch

Toko was about to charge at Tobi but sand was under Toko 's feet

The sand waped around Toko.

Toko struggled to break free but no advil

"That is enough Toko'' Garra said walking in the plain and know shocked at what he see's

The rest of the group comes also shocked

The whole grassy plain was burned and mostly gone

"Dang''Kim siad

""Kyko calm Toko down,Me, Kim and Haku will take on Mr. striped mask,Naruto take A break"Garra ordered

Right when Garra was done Naruto collasped on the floor

Kyko was running toward Toko

"Hmm the one tail,two tails and Nine tails in one place, Mahhahahahahahahaha"Tobi cackled

""Bring it''Haku said

Me:Give it up for Me

Haku: Are we gonna fight

Me: Yep

Haku: Yaaaaaaay

Kyko:(whispers) I have to calm Toko down yes

Me:What was Kyko

Kyko:Nothing!

Me: Well maybe soon after this chapter is up I'll make a new chapter.A pokemon and Naruto fanfiction so look out.

Until then pichuo piece out


End file.
